The Sweetness of a Rebel
by I-Luv-Bronson
Summary: All things come to an end.Once Mikan and Natsume declare their love for each other all they find is an obstacle,can they overcome it after being away from each other for 5 years.Please read the first chapter at least and review.NatsumexMikan.Better story!
1. C1EDIT A Goddess And Her Cat

27th October 2010

Gakuen Alice

The Sweetness Of A Rebel

Chapter 1-A Goddess And Her Cat.

Summery-All things come to an Mikan and Natsume declare their love for each other all they find is an obstacle,can they overcome it after being away from each other for 5 years.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-Rated T (possible +)

* * *

Deep in a misty, lush forest, under the canopy of the Sakura tree lay a cat. The cat was agile, he was adored by many others because of his loving heart and ever growing beauty. But through his raven black for coat and ruby red eyes, he had a secret.

A young goddess walked through the forest in search of her beloved cat, she was yet another beauty with her golden waves and honey orbs and she too, had a kind heart. However the Goddess was an idiot. Seriously.

They both soon met at the sakura tree, a place that held secrets and memories for both of these students. "Mikan," spoke the cat. "Yes Natsume...?" the Goddess questioned. "I love you...will you go...go out with...with me-e?" confessed the cat cautiously, always expecting the worst. Yet no voice spoke, nor did they touch in anyway, but a single petal fell: the tree had decided for them.

"Will all students and staff assemble to the North Hall immediately.", an announcement was made, and the children who were under the sakura tree joined hands and walked silently toward the hall with red tinted cheeks and full bloomed smiles on their faces.

At the front of the hall stood the schools director, Daichi Yakizawa, he was an old man at 78 years ad he had a gift; an Alice as everyone in the hall did. His gift made him able to carve anything from wood. Because of this he made a fortune and was able to develop several Alice schools over the world.

"To start with, I owe you all and apology for calling you here in such short notic eand in your own private time. Never the less, my reason is valid, I am getting old and have no family in which to pass the academy in the future, so I have thought long and clear, now I have made the decision to retire from the chain of Alice Academies and in result I will be sending each of you home till further notice. You will all have left the academy in the next month. Tomurrow is the last day of school. Goodbye." the old man walked away with tears threatening to fall.

The wholw hall was silent from the shock and several students had silent tears trickling to their jaw. Natsume looked over to Mikan who had a confused look on her face but he could tell she was angry and most importantly; upset. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, though he wasn't sure if this was to help her, or himself.

The next day, as said in the hall, was going to be the last day of school. The night before Natsume had walked Mikan to her 1 star room. Whilst doing so he noticed how much a part of Alice Academy the students were, each and every student effected a choice that they all had to decide.

"Y'know, one day I'm gonna search. And you'll be the one I'm looking for. And I'll accept you for who you are, whether you're a Dwarf, or a Troll, or a fallen-angel, or even a rebel who swears all the time, gets a new boyfriend every 5 minutes and gets in fights ..." they were both laughing at this point for the pure melancholy( Please tell me if I have used it the right way) of the situation.

"See you tomurrow kitty cat!" giggled Mikan sweetly in an attractive way, she then went into her room-but before she did,she leant forward and pressed her strawberry lips upon his... it was the first kiss for them both.

* * *

Quite short but please review.


	2. C2EDIT Hello,Goodbye In More Ways Than 1

12th November 2010

Gakuen Alice

The Sweetness Of A Rebel

Chapter 2- Hello, Goodbye in more ways than one.

Summery-All things come to an Mikan and Natsume declare their love for each other all they find is an obstacle,can they overcome it after being away from each other for 5 years.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-Rated T (possible +)

Mikan jumped as she felt someone tickle her feet at the bottom of her bed. "Mornin'" greeted Natsume, who had snuck into her room to wake her for their last day. Mikan jumped once again as she looked over to her alarm and noticed she had a whole hour to get ready. Smiling, Natsume teased, "Time to break a habit!" Mikan giggled. "Now, get out of my room so I can get ready!", Natsume was hit square in the face by a pillow.

All was silent as Mikan and Natsume walked into the class, early and holding hands. "Finally." Hotaru breathed while the rest of the class oggled at the beautiful couple. Natsume and Mikan both walked over to the back and sat down, both acting casual, as if nothing had happened.

"Something happened lately?" questioned Narumi Sensei as he entered the room with red eyes- obviously from crying. Everyone turned to look at him and an emotion sparked over them that made them want to cry as Narumi had done; it was their last day, and they were gonna make it special.

"Okay, yesterday after the unfortunate announcement was made about the closure of the acdemy, all of the teachers got together and made a plan of what was going to happen today. We also made a website where you will be able to contact each other and I will give you you login later. But now I would like us to gather into a circle.", everyone started to move the chairs and desks to make a circle...

Once they had mad a circle they heard the first activity- to remember their time in the academy. "Hotaru, you first." announced Narumi. "That time when I sold the picture of Ruka with his pants down, and when I knockedout the whole schoolby sleep walking with my 'Baka-Gun'...Good times." Hotaru reminised whilst everyone else sweat dropped.

"Natsume your turn." announced Narumi after several other people had said their memories. "2 years ago. When Miokan arrived. I saw her and thought she was stupid to come to the academy. So I was mean to her...*giggle* p.o.l.k.a-d.o.t.s *Mikan glares*...anyway I tried to get her to go away and not have to suffer. But as I got to know her better I noticed it was my own fault I was unhappy, she knew this and she was trying to get me out of it. So I let her show me that I didn't need to suffer, and here I am now; Happy, with friends and an amazing...girl...-friend." Natsume confessed whist blushing, meanwhile everyone else was smiling

"For second period I'm going to hand out information such as your login and departure times.", Narumi started to hand out little books- each personified. When he put the booklet on Mikans table, she grabbed it, eager to find out what time she was leaving. It read;

Name- Mikan Sakura

Age- 13

Birth date- 1st January 1997

*Skip some*

Pick up- 6 am 1st November 2010, Bus stop 7th Hood Road,Bus num. 8

*Skip more*

Login- SakuraGoddess012

Password- My_L1ttle_N3k0

Mikan frowned, blushed and even cried when reading this. She cried when she noticed she was leaving 6 am the next morning. She blushed when she noticed her password was implied to Natsume, and she frowned when she noticed she was going home by bus- no one was picking her up.

"We only have 18 hours.2 stated Natsume as he observed her information. "I know. I want longer." Mikan replied. All Natsume had to say was, "We'll get it one day Mikan..." as he breathed in the scent of her hair

All of the students had a break and then they were playing games for the rest of the all they were doing was dreading the near tomurrow...

{[Next Day]}

"Bye, bye Mikan! chorused the class as they each walked down the road to the bus stop and stepped on as it stopped at the 7th bus carried people who had been on tour and was travelling towards where Mikan had to go- no one on the bus came from the academy as Mikan had. The doors closed behind her as she went to find her seat, but she got distracted with her thoughts and slipped backwards as the bus started moving froward with a jolt. Mikan opened her eyes to look at a pair of green, emerald eyes of a young boy, around the same age of her, who'd caught her.

"Hey,I'm Kyouta."

"Mikan."

"Sit with me...?" he invited.

Please review I have spent a long time- over 3 months, revising my grammar and editing this story and so far I have no new reviews :( xx


End file.
